


Toothpaste Kisses

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Based on the song ‘Toothpaste Kisses – The Maccabees’ - "Dick moved with an elegant grace across the kitchen floor holding out his hand to his wife, “Put your coffee down and dance with me”. She laughed, it was light and happy, “Dick…its 7am on a Sunday…”.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Toothpaste Kisses**

_Dick Grayson x Reader_

**_Warnings: Extreme fluff_ **

***

7am on an early November morning. Y/N woke up the sound of Dick whistling in the kitchen. The sound made her heart flutter. It was laundry day. His favourite day of the week. She dragged herself out of the warmth of the duvet and headed towards the noise.

Y/N leaned against the kitchen door frame watching him bounce around the small space with the laundry detergent in his hand, in nothing but a low hung pair of navy sweatpants. She smiled to herself watching the muscles in his back flex with each movement.

“Morning...”.

Dick turned around swiftly and met her with a bright smile, “Mornin’ beautiful”.

She moved into the kitchen pouring them both a coffee from the cafetiere. Dick continued to hum happily to himself, emptying the remaining fabric softener into the washer, closing the pop out drawer with his hip. Y/N laughed quietly, sipping her coffee. He was so chipper for 7am on a Sunday.

“You always sing our song”, she murmured.

“Because it reminds me of us”, he replied with ease. He turned to face her, resting back against the kitchen counter, “It was the song for our first dance”.

Dick moved with an elegant grace across the kitchen floor holding out his hand to his wife, “Put your coffee down and dance with me”.

She laughed, it was light and happy, “Dick…its 7am on a Sunday…”.

He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it lightly, repeating his words, “Dance with me”.

“You’re still trying to woo me, aren’t you?”, Y/N smirked playfully.

“I’ll never stop”, Dick linked their fingers together, pulling her a little closer to him. The soft fabric of her baggy t-shirt brushing against his bare chest.

He started to sing lowly, holding her hand to his chest, “Cradle me, I'll cradle you, I'll win your heart with a woop-a-woo”, he wolf whistled gently, causing a grin to spread across her face.

“Pulling shapes just for your eyes…”, he continued to sing, before lifting her hand into the air and spinning her around softly.

Giggles filled the kitchen. Dick pulled her back into his chest, holding her impossibly closer as they swayed together. The smell of freshly brew coffee thick in the air.

“Lay with me, I'll lay with you, We'll do the things that lovers do”, he leant his lips down to her ear, his breath fanned around the shell of her ear as he finished singing. He felt her shiver in his arms.

Y/N rested her head on his chest, his warmth radiating through her. She listened to his heartbeat, the steady rhythm soothing her. Dick moved his hands to her waist, holding her to him as they continued to dance. Memories of their wedding flooding back.

“I love you”, he whispered into the top of her hair, pressing a delicate kiss there.

“I love you too”, she hummed in return.

***


End file.
